


Harbinger of Peace

by TheL3mon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, awwww, definitely that..., ermmmmm, idk - Freeform, this is just a basic idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL3mon/pseuds/TheL3mon
Summary: Charlie had come to Alola, urged to do so by family, to begin a new life. It wasn’t that life in Unova was terrible, it was just that he needed a way to deal with his problems. His lack of inspiration to write new songs being one of them. With the funding of his ridiculously rich parents, he’d managed to secure a small house on the edge of Malie City. He doesn't exactly know what he's going to do on an island full of strangers but perhaps the boy with the glacial blue eyes and their questionable history will help him.





	

Charlie shielded his eyes as he stepped out onto the Malie City port pavement.  _ Wow was it sunny here  _ was his first thought on the island,  _ I need some different clothes,  _ his second . As his eyes adjusted to the glaring sunlight, he brought his hand down and shifted his messenger bag across his shoulder, settling it into a more comfortable position so that it didn't knock against his guitar case, the only instrument he was never without. The city wasn’t as big as some of the others he’d passed through while getting here and he smiled at the quaint cobble stoned streets. The buildings looked appropriately rustic to match, with light coloured bricks and dark wooden boards for accents. The place was wonderfully clean, although the shining glass windows added to the sun’s glare. His eyes caught on the sign pointing towards the shopping district and just as he was about to set off, his Herdier burst from its Pokeball. She trotted around him before barking and then stretching. 

He knelt down to scratch behind her ears, “Hey Connie! Was it getting a bit stuffy in there? Sorry it took so long, puppy. I'm just going to get some clothes and then we'll get something to eat. Is that ok?” A quick series of yaps was his answer and he chuckled, giving a last pat to his Pokémon’s head before standing. This time as he set off, Charlie had his Herdier at his heels.

He didn’t expect the relief that washed over him when the sign in the apparel shop window said that Pokémon may accompany the customer as long as they were under a metre tall and well behaved. His Connie ticked both those requirements and he confidently strode into the shop, the cool air conditioner embracing her. Charlie’s inner fashionista pumped the air in delight at the sight of all the clothes and he spent no time in diving into the racks of clothing, Connie skipping to keep up with him. 

Eventually he settled on some grey ¾ length ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt that was basically see-through and a pair of grey baseball boots. As he checked himself out in the mirror he had to admit he looked quite dashing. “What do you think, Connie? Alolan enough?” He ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, messing it up in a carefree manner. With a final smirk to himself in the mirror, he payed for his purchases and then swung his guitar case and messenger bag back over his shoulders and walked out. 

A small bark from his feet reminded Charlie of his promise earlier, and he smiled down at his Herdier. “C’mon then, Connie, let's go get some of these infamous malasadas that everyone seems to go acka over.” It was a short walk to the restaurant that sold the treat and surprisingly there wasn't much of a line. As he waited he looked at the menu, meaning when he was served he confidently asked for a sweet malasada to share with Connie. 

“You play?” Charlie was snapped out of his mindless gazing of the interior of the restaurant at the question. It had been asked by the lady serving him, about his age, maybe 19 or 20.

“Uh. Yeah. I do.”

She hummed, nodding, her brilliant red hair bobbing as she did so. “We're actually looking for a performer. The manager wants to make the place more friendly.” She handed over his order, “You could get the job, if you're any good.”

Charlie leant against the bar and chuckled, “And how do I prove myself to their obviously refined tastes?”

“An audition, of course. They're in the back if you wanna do it now?”

“Sure, why not?” Charlie gave the malasada to Connie before going through the door the cashier pointed to. 

~

Charlie walked out of the restaurant dazed, the manager had literally fallen in love with his music. It confused him to no end because he was here to be inspired, did the manager not hear the lack of passion? Apparently they didn't and as he walked away he realised that he'd just managed to get a job on his first day in Ula’ula. He recalled his Herdier and then set off into the city.

The sun was in the first stages of setting as Charlie wandered towards his new house on the outskirts of the city. He'd seen pictures of it and had the address written down in his tiny notebook, it was just a matter of following the street signs. 

He was just about to turn down his street when the sounds of a battle came from the opposite direction. He looked at the sky and decided that it was probably a bit late for the neighbourhood kids to be playing or, he realised, it may just be trainers having a friendly competition. Either way, Charlie went towards the noises of a battle. 

What he came across made him uncharacteristically angry. There before him were two teenagers with their Pokémon bullying what looked to be a preschooler, the kid’s Wimpod trying to stick up for him. That was it, Charlie hated bullies. 

With practiced ease, he summoned his Sawsbuck, “Use protect!” His Pokémon charged ahead, creating a shiny film to keep it and the kid's Wimpod safe. Needless to say, the two teenagers were a bit shocked when a Pokémon they'd probably only read about in their textbooks charged at them. They skittered back, one of them tripping on the pavement to land on his backside. The one still standing looked about for the Sawsbuck’s owner and settled their eyes on Charlie. 

Meanwhile, he'd  managed to get over to the poor preschooler. “You ok, kid?” The child didn't answer, they just looked at him with watery eyes and a sniffle. With a glare, Charlie turned to the other two and stood up. His Sawsbuck mimicked him, pushing its chest out and standing tall in all its 6”4’ glory. “I suggest you leave.” he ground out. 

After a moment's hesitation, the two turned and scampered away. With a sigh, he went back to the kid and crouched down. “You alright?” He asked gently. 

The preschooler sniffled again but nodded their head, messy brown hair bouncing a bit. 

“What happened?” Was his next question.

“They were being mean! That it was good I had a Wimpod because it was a wimp just like me!” They rubbed their eyes with their forearm. “Wimpod is not a wimp…”

“Hey, hey.” Charlie comforted, “Wimpods are awesome! Do you know what they evolve into? Golispod! They're super powerful!”

This seemed to cheer the child up. “I know right? We've been learning all about the Pokémon in Ula’ula at school.”

Charlie offered his hand, “That's good, you have to know all about the theory to be the best trainer. Now, let's get you home.”

“Ok Mr, I live down there.” They pointed towards the street of Charlie's new address, something he commented upon.

“That's you? I saw the moving men and their Pokémon there a couple weeks ago!”

“Yeah, we're going to be neighbours then. I'm Charlie, new neighbour.”

The kid giggled. “I'm Rory!”

Unbeknownst to the pair, a young man watched their departure. They'd been impressed by the Sawsbuck and its trainer. He frowned, deep in thought, turning his back before walking away.

~

Charlie flopped down into his bed, completely exhausted by the day. He hadn't even looked around his new house so wearied by the trek around the city, the audition and the mini rescue. Rory’s mother had been delighted someone had stood up for their son and had tried to offer some reward but he had refused appropriately. He yawned, his last coherent thought being _work tomorrow…_

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some indication you'd like me to continue this <3 I do have some idea of where I'd like to take this so updates should be somewhat regular if you guys want :3


End file.
